YOU WERE THE PIP TO HER ESTELLA
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Alison is killed in a tragic car accident leaving behind her wife Emily & their yet to be named newborn daughter. Can Emily find the strength to be there for her daughter? #Emison.


**Here's a random oneshot or maybe I might have a few chapters not sure yet. I was seriously bored today and sick so for some reason this story kind of happnened. Please Review and sorry if there are mistakes.**

Emily lay in bed buried amongst the floral covers lost, deep within her minds eye thinking about Alison. Rain outside beating gently against the bedroom window. Not 48 hours ago her beautiful wife had been rushed to hospital following a tragic accident. Some drunken idiot had run a red light and collided with her car; Little Blue. Alison had named it joking that it would one day belong to their firstborn child. Emily's chin quivered at the memory of her wife's smile as she gazed down at their little miracle baby still encased in her womb. That same day Emily had walked in on her exiting their bathroom dripping wet and a towel tied around her chest protuding bump.

 _"Em, if you dont stop looking at me like that I'm going to have to start getting dressed in the bathroom" she teased blowing her tanned beauty a kiss, whom was staring at her towel covered portion._

 _"Can you blame me?" She replied flopping down on their bed as Alison searched for her clothes, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders._

 _"I'm glad you still find me attractive Em because_ _I feel like an elephant. I mean look at me I can barely walk. I'll be lucky if I get my pre baby figure back."_

 _"Stop it. You are beyond gorgeous. Pregnant or otherwise. Got it?" Emily reminded her, snaking her arms around the blonde's middle nibbling seductively at her earlobe._

 _"If our daughter turns out half the woman you are Em we'll be very lucky parents," Alison said connecting her lips with Emily's in a lasting kiss. "I hope she has your eyes too. Can you imagine our little girl with big brown eyes?"_

 _"I hope she's blonde with blue eyes just like her mummy," Emily smiled._

That was their last conversation. The last words they would ever speak to one another.

Silent tears stung her eyes cheeks staining her pillow. Her wife was gone. One minute she was here and the next she's out the door never to return. The brunette's heart had been ripped from her chest and had the life squeezed out of it...all at once. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be here in their bed alone with only the scent of her wife lingering on the sheets.

How was she supposed to go on living without Alison? To go on living without her didn't seem possible. On another but not totally unrelated note. How was she to raise their daughter? They hadn't even decided on her name. They'd thrown a number of ideas around but hadn't found one they agreed on.

"P-Please Ali, come back to me. Pl-please? I'll do anything. Just g-give her back to m-mee" she pleaded to God.

Rain continued to fall. The gentle pitter patter slowly sending Emily into darkness once more as tiredness engulfed her. Alison had alway loved the rain. The sound. The smell. The way it seemed to clear away the cobwebs of life or a bad day and made everything so green and fragrant. It was her favourite weather. Emily had never understood why...until now. A sense of peace washed over her in that moment as a small smile swept across her face. Maybe this was Alison's way of telling Emily everything was going to be ok.

"Emmie? Honey are you awake?"came her mothers voice, the bedroom door breaking the darkness with light from the hallway. Mrs Fields approached the bed craning her neck to the side to see if her daughter was asleep. The tiny pink bundle in her arms letting out a small cry. "Emmie? I know you might not feel up to it right now but I think this little girl would love a cuddle with her mum. She needs to know you're here for her."

Still Emily lay silent breathing steadily. She hadn't even laid eyes on her Alison's daughter since she was born. Deciding it was best to let Emily sleep (for the first time in the last few days) she turned on her heel softly swaying her granddaughter side to side. "Don't worry, everything's going to be ok. You'll see." She told her entering the kitchen where Emily's friends Hanna, Spencer Aria sat around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in their hands if only to give them something to do.

They too had suffered the loss of Alison. None of their relationships with Alison had been smooth sailing over the years but when she Emily had made things official they had put the past behind them and started fresh only to have taken away from them her wife Emily 2 years later. It just wasn't right. Alison Dilaurentis didn't deserve to go out like this. Robbed of her happily ever after with Emily and the chance to be a better to her daughter than her own was to her.

"Mrs Fields." Spencer spoke up seeing the older woman enter the room. "How is she? Is there anything we can do?"

Mrs Fields smiled weakly "She's sleeping for now. I think you should all go home and get some sleep too."

"Actually if you don't mind we'd like to stay," Aria suggested "We could help with the baby."

"Oh that's sweet of you girls but it's not necessary. I'll manage for now just until Em is feeling better."

It was then that Hanna stood up having not spoken a word "No, we'll look after her. You should go take a shower and get some sleep." Taking the baby from Mrs Fields arms before she could protest, Hanna wandered over the cupboard grabbed the baby formula to make up a bottle. Mrs Fields inhaled a breath before hugging Spencer Aria "Thank you girls. I don't know where Emily I would be without you all here."

Hours later the girls were still trying to sooth the baby to sleep. She wasn't screaming the house down or anything but she just refused to go to sleep, grizzling away as if she knew something wasn't right. Hanna had passed her over to Aria an hour ago seeing if one of the lullaby's Ella used to sing to her would help her sleep.

"Come on little girl, just go to sleep," Spencer groaned from the table banging her head against its surface.

"Spence cut that out! You'll wake Mrs F or Emily." Hanna scolded, half yawning.

"Sorry, it's just it's been hours. Why won't she sleep?"

Another hour passed and still the baby was awake in Hanna's arms. Spencer Aria had drifted off leaving Hanna to pace the room. Still the baby grizzled.

"Han? What are you doing here?" came a voice behind her.

"Em? You need us Em. This is a hard time for all of us a new baby is hard work so we wanted to pull our weight and help you. It's what Ali would have wanted." The brunette nodded joining Hanna's side. "She's a beautiful baby Em. She needs you as much as you need her. She needs a name."

"We couldn't decide on one." A few idle tears escaped her eyes as she met her daughters eyes. Immediately the baby stopped crying. "She looks just like Ali." Hanna smiled placing an arm around her friends shoulders.

"She does doesn't she. What was that book Ali loved in high school?".

"Great Expectations why?".

Hanna sighed "Her favourite character was Pip wasn't it?" You were her Pip, Emily. The Pip to her Estella. She always said that. Maybe you could name your daughter after Pip"

Emily chuckled "Or Estella?"

They both pondered the idea for moment before shaking their heads. "I think Pippa sounds nicer."

"Pippa it is then. Pippa Alison Fields." The brunette said taking her daughter into her arms from the first time. "If you're ok I'm just going to sit on the couch for a minute." Hanna yawned falling asleep instantly next to Aria.

Emily smiled in response taking her daughter in her arms. "You know something Pip, I think we're going to be just fine. I'll always miss your mum but I still have you."

 **Hope you liked it. Let me know by reviews. :) 2 weeks until PLL!**

 **UNTIL LATER #EmisonBabies**

 **-Nat xoxo**


End file.
